<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look at me by hyuckries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864309">look at me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckries/pseuds/hyuckries'>hyuckries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Fiction, M/M, Nipple Play, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckries/pseuds/hyuckries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jaemin comes up with the incredible idea to time travel into the future, and some things get on total display before their eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Renjun finds himself sprawled in the couch, trying to focus on the movie playing on the tv, while continuing to nod at Jaemins stupid ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"we should try it" it's weird how he always comes up with the stupidest ideas out of nowhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"how the fuck do you suggest we do that" renjun looks at the latter dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin had a habit of getting bored 5 minutes into every movie and starting with weird suggestions about doing something else. Most of them ended with Renjun ignoring him totally or him locking himself in his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, let's just look online" he completes his idea while taking his phone out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeah sure wikihow is going to tell us how to time travel" renjun rolls his eyes at jaemin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"we can always try" the latter adds with a grin while letting his head fall on the others lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“are you-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so, Internet says we can do… uh umh a guided meditation to time travel?” he looks up to meet Renjuns tired expression. “cmon lets try it” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did it work?” Jaemin snaps his eyes open looking around, Renjun follows after looking around the place with an unimpressed look in his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like it didn’t” his sight travels around the space “it's still our apartment dumbass” he sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uhm i don't remember owning a dog” the latter points at a white furry dog sleeping by the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what-” before Renjun can finish his sentence they hear the keys on the door and feels Jaemin pulling him towards his bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's two options, someone stole our keys or we actually did it” jaemin gets closer to the door to see if he hears anything. “is that my voice?” he whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“let me hear, move” this is renjuns time to get closer to the door “wait, i actually think it is” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“shh, whisper or they’ll hear us” the next thing he knows is that he hears footsteps getting closer and getting shoved in the closet in front of jaemin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what the-” and now jaemins hand is covering his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“baby did you feed nin?” apparently older Jaemins' voice is heard as he enters the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah i did this morning” now its older renjuns who enters the room and sits on the bed looking at the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Young <em> renjun </em> looks surprised at the pet name and looks at his friend “baby?” he lets out muffled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“shh” he's soon shutted by <em> jaemin </em> who also looks confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back with the couple outside the closet “what should we make for dinner?” the taller asks getting closer and grabbing the others cheeks to leave kisses on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“stop” he tries to wiggle out of his touch but fails “lets just see what we can make” he completes giving up on escaping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys see how Jaemin grabs Renjun by his thighs and carries him to the kitchen. As soon as they leave <em> renjun </em> snaps out of his shock and takes <em> jaemins </em> hand out of his mouth “what was that? are we-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preventing him from finishing his sentences <em> Jaemin </em> speaks “i think that's pretty clear” while scratching the back of his neck “cmon lets see what they do” he moves closer to the door that was half closed leaving a perfect view to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From that place they could see the pair cooking while fooling around, a little bit of sauce here and there was being spilled. One of those spots being Renjuns neck this led onto Jaemin getting closer and licking all over the stain while pulling him closer by the hips, that action caused a whine to escape the others lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys by the door were clearly surprised by the actions of their older selves. <em> Renjun </em> lightly hit <em> Jaemins </em> arm out of embarrassment which startled him “hey i didn't do nothing” <em> renjun </em> rolls his eyes at the comment “that's clearly you” he whispers back annoyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but not-” again interrupted but this time by a whimper followed by a deeper groan making them turn back to the couple finding that Renjun was already sitting on the counter with Jaemin between his legs biting and licking his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after, Jaemin moved so that his thigh was left in front of Renjuns noticeable bulge, who started to move his hips at a slow pace rocking against it, generating some friction through his pants and letting out a line of short moans.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed jaemins neck pulling him in for a sloppy and needy kiss, their tongues messily playing with each other and drool getting dripped on their chins. Renjuns lips started to travel from his lips to his jaw and slowly going down to his neck leaving a trail of bites earning another groan from jaemin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands roam through Renjuns body until he reaches his nipples, he brushes his fingers over them slowly caressing the zone. Renjun pulls apart from his neck letting out a moan while he throws his head back in pleasure “please” he lets out in a whine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please what baby?” Jaemin asks, moving his hands to completely take off the latters shirt. “please play with them” he continues with his eyes teary from need. Jaemin doesn't waste time and attaches his lips to one nipple, swirling his tongue around it while playing with the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin had Renjun squirming under his touch, little pants could be heard coming out of his mouth, as soon as the younger one let his empty hand caress Renjuns already hard cock he started to grind on it slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“needy aren't we?” he played with the hem of his pants while letting a little laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just take them off already” the impatience was heard in Renjuns tone as he tried to undo them quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two pairs of eyes and blushed cheeks were watching everything from the distance. “are they going all the way?” <em> Jaemins </em> nervousness was obvious by the ways his hands were gripping the side of the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it's pretty obvious dumbass” the heat crumbled to<em> renjuns </em> cheeks as he saw how the older version of jaemin took his pants and underwear tossing them somewhere in the kitchen floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cock was now on full display for all of them to see, painfully hard and red leaking precum, especially jaemin who rapidly bent down to lick a long stripe from the base of it to the head, swirling his tongue all around it and especially the slit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun was going to protest but a moan cut his words at the same time that he felt a warm mouth taking his cock all the way, and a wet tongue brushing against it. Jaemin started moving his head  with a painfully slow pace, his hand started stroking the base and going all the way down and playing softly with his balls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“faster” was heard followed by him bucking his hips into Jaemins mouth, the latter’s hands traveled to his hips steadying them. He took his mouth out of his cock to look at the squirming male in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's not how you ask for it baby” he took it now between his hands and pressed a thumb right on the slit massaging it carefully “beg” he whispered with his lips brushing against his thigh then letting a little bite on there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“please please faster” Renjun begged, hiccups coming out of his mouth and tears threatening to escape his eyes. Jaemin contented with the answer started ascending while kissing his thighs to engulf his dick once again, this time not wasting any minute on getting to bob his head faster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the room dirty wet noises could be heard and a pretty self described image was being developed in front of the two boys. <em> Renjun </em>felt arousal all over him at the sight in front of him, he noticed his pants getting tighter. A knowing blush creeped his cheeks and he pressed his thighs together in an attempt to control himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Jaemin </em> on the other hand was also terribly turned on by the situation displayed for him, his eyes were latched on Renjuns whose legs were spread on the countertop, lips and chin glossy with drool, teary eyes and pretty moans. He was definitely not surprised when he noticed he had a hard on, but his best response was covering his crotch with his hand and hoping it wasn't noticeable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by a whimper followed by a “want you inside me nana” coming out of the already wrecked looking boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's prep you” he took him by the waist and pulled him till he was standing on the ground with wobbly legs, and turning him around with his chest laying on the cold surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already did, I want you now” he clarifies while spreading his ass cheeks with one hand and the other teasing his hole with circular and soft motions “i'm ready for you” he mewls when he feels a hand grabbing his ass and two fingers replacing his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me look for a condom baby” he murmurs, brushing his lips against the other back before pulling apart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you raw please” he turns to look at jaemin and yanking him from his belt closer, his finger quickly took it off and undid his pants pulling them off like they were in a rush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“easy, i'm not going anywhere” he finished taking them off as well as his shirt walking again until he was in front of Renjuns ass again. He got down to eye level with his hole and licked a long stripe all over it. He spit right on it and got back up giving a few strokes to his cock. He aligned himself with his hole and started slowly entering him.</p>
<p>Renjun let out a louder moan this time and threw his head back a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move please” was heard mostly as a plea, as soon as he heard that Jaemin started to rock his hips, his hands going to hold him by his hips keeping him in place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pace started to increase eventually as well as the lewd noises coming out of their bodies. Precum leaking renjuns cock and landing on part of the cabinets and floor, soft pants and whines, sound of flesh slapping against each other and sweat dripping down their foreheads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a thrust landed on Renjuns prostate he let the loudest moan slip from his lips, Jaemin groaned and brought him closer, clashing him against his chest while continuing to slap against that spot. Wet kisses were being laid all over renjuns neck, shoulder and back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm gonna cum” Renjun voiced through little cries, arching his back a bit and laying his head on jaemins shoulder with his eyes closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin pulled out, generating a cry from Renjun, who wasn't even able to protest thanks to a pair of hands turning him around and grabbing him by his thighs indicating to jump. He wrapped his legs and arms around jaemin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wanted to see you while you come” he captured his lips into a heated kiss while entering him with a big thrust headed directly into his prostate again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun moaned into his mouth letting jaemin a free space to latch his lips onto his tongue and tenderly suck on it. His hips moved at a faster pace chasing for both their orgasms as grunts and moans were being choked by the kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm close” Jaemin separated from the intense kiss letting his forehead lay on the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come inside please” he begged with difficulty, his breath got caught on his throat when Jaemin did a specifically hard trust taking to his orgasm. His fingernails digging in jaemins back as he threw his head back with a moan that almost sounded like a scream, white ropes of cum were now staining their stomachs. Soon after he felt the warm liquid filling his insides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two now embarrassed boys behind the door were left speechless, red creeping all over their faces, nervousness obvious as well as their hards on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so… how do we get back now” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they opened their eyes they noticed how everything had gone back to normal, they were back at their apartment, still sitting on the floor in front of the couch, but now they had in addition very noticeable boners, heated cheeks and embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was quite something” Renjun whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we going to talk about it or-” Jaemin dared to ask but was cutted by a sudden grip on his thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I can help you with your problem down there” a smirk was now plastered on the boy's face. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading, here its my <a href="https://twitter.com/hyuckries">Twitter</a> and my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/hyuckries">cc</a> !! Thank you for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>